You're my true Vanguard II
by LJofThis
Summary: Aichi wakes up in a hospital. Aichi wants it to be like in his dreams(Season 1). Aichi tries to do it. What happens next?


**Hello everyone and it's what you've all been waiting for, the season 2 of 'You're my true Vanguard' is here. I'm sorry for uploading it really late, though. Anyways, please enjoy it~!**

Aichi slowly opened his eyes and when they were completely open, he saw the pure white ceiling.  
"So it was true, huh?" Aichi thought to himself  
Aichi sat upright to see whether anyone was there.

At that moment, no one else was in the room.

Aichi thought on standing up but he didn't so he could use a little more rest.

Aichi looked around the room he was in for some time before taking a short nap.

~A few minutes later~

Aichi heard the sound of a door being opened and this woke him up.

Aichi thought of sitting up but he thought no one still knows he was awake so he decided to pretend to be asleep.

He heard the sound of the door close and the sound of a chair moved.

He didn't hear anything after he heard the chair being moved.

After a few seconds, Aichi started to feel someone breathing on top of him.

The person was about to kiss him in the cheeks since Aichi can feel the person breathing on the left part of his left eye.

The breathing stopped and the next second, the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Oh, good morning Misaki-san." A familiar voice said

"Good morning to you too, Emi." Misaki said

"Aichi's still not awake, huh?" Emi said

"The doctor said that his condition got better than before. Let's take it as a signal that Aichi will soon wake up." Misaki said

Aichi was just there listening to their conversation without getting noticed

"You know what Misaki-san?" Emi said

"What is it Emi?" Misaki asked

"The others are just visiting once a week. Meanwhile you do it 2 or 3 times a week." Emi said

"Well….." Misaki was interrupted

"And also visiting him on this day." Emi added

"Well, I'm handing out invitations to everyone. Here's one for you and Aichi in case he wakes up." Misaki said

Aichi was kind of confused what day it was and decided to find out after Misaki and Emi are gone.

"Really? Then can I come along?" Emi begged

"Of course. Why not?" Misaki said

"Goodbye Aichi, we're going to deliver invitations to everyone. We'll be back later." Emi said putting Aichi's invitation on the table

The sound of the door closing signals that it's okay for Aichi to do what he wants now.

He sat upright and looked at a calendar on the table by the bed.

Today was November 1.

"Misaki is having a Halloween Party?" Aichi thought to himself

Aichi then found a card next to the calendar.

Aichi didn't know what it was but he picked up the card and started reading it.

'_Misaki's Birthday Party' _was written on top of the card.

Aichi was a bit confused until he remembered that Misaki's birthday was the same day Halloween was.

"That's right. How could I have forgotten about it?" Aichi thought to himself

"Ummm…. Aichi?" A voice by the door said

This surprised Aichi and made him look towards the door.

Emi was there but Misaki wasn't with her.

Aichi thought that hiding it was no longer necessary.

"Errr… Hi?" Aichi said hesitatingly

Emi was surprised.

He ran towards Aichi and cried while hugging him.

"Are you really awake? Is this…. Not a dream?" Emi said

"Yup, it's real. I'm awake." Aichi said

"How long have you been awake?" Emi asked

"I was already awake before Misaki arrived." Aichi replied

"Wait a minute, so that means that you heard our conversation, right?" Emi asked

"Yeah." Aichi replied

"Oh you. Wait here, I'll go get a nurse and Misaki." Emi said

Emi went back to the door and went outside.

Aichi was thinking of what might happen now that everyone will know that he's awake.

A few minutes later, Aichi saw a nurse together with Emi and Misaki.

The nurse put a thermometer on Aichi's mouth and Aichi opened his mouth since he thought the nurse might do it because she was holding a thermometer.

"Amazing, the temperature lowered by that much in just 1 day." The nurse said

"So when will he be able to get out?" Emi asked

"He'll be able to check out of the hospital later in the day." The nurse replied

"That's great to hear." Misaki said

"Now excuse me, I've got to tell the doctor about this so that he may check out." The nurse said walking out of the door.

"Everyone will be very happy to hear that you're already awake." Emi said

"W-wait a minute, I'm going to see everyone? I'm still not ready. I don't know what to say to them." Aichi said nervously

"Just say hi, they will start the conversation for you." Misaki said

"W-well, if you say so. Anyways, I have a question. What happened while I was asleep?" Aichi asked

"Not much, really. Kai rejoined team Q4 to replace you temporarily and that's about it." Misaki replied

"Oh, okay." Aichi said

"Anyways, you've been sleeping for a while. What did you dream of?" Emi asked

"Wha- Don't surprise me with such a question!" Aichi said blushing

"What? I thought it was a normal question." Emi said

Aichi thought it was a normal question and didn't need to do what he just did.

"W-well, let's just say I can't say it to everyone yet." Were the only words that came out Aichi's mouth

"What? Why?" Emi asked

"It's a secret." Aichi said

Emi pouted and this made Misaki a bit curious but she managed to hide it.

"Anyways, I think I'm ready to face everyone now." Aichi said

"Hmmm? Oh right. I'll go get everyone, Misaki please wait here with Aichi." Emi said

Emi rushed to the door and went out.

Aichi and Misaki were alone in the room.

**What do you think will happen next? Find out next chapter. I'm really sorry everyone for posting this one really late. It's just that classes have started last month and I don't have much time to work on this fanfiction. Anyways, If I have some time I'll make this fanfiction for everyone.**

YMTV Free Chat

Emi: Where did Aichi go?

Miwa: Aichi? I thought he was still asleep.

(Anyways, Aichi is hiding somewhere.)

?: And I'm here again.

Naoki: Wait, who are you?

?: Oh right, you still don't know me. Only Aichi knows who I am. You can just call me Mr. Writer. Don't worry, you'll know me after some time.

Kamui: Wait, you're THE Mr. Writer?

Mr. Writer: Yes, why?

Kamui(whisper): Please pair me with Emi, I beg you!

Mr. Writer: That I can't tell whether it's a yes or no.

Kamui: Please!

Mr. Writer: *giggles* Anyways, does anyone have questions?

Everyone: None?

Mr. Writer: To all readers, please write your questions in the review. I'll answer them next chapter.


End file.
